strangematterfandomcom-20200215-history
February 2nd, 1974
So A Scorpion Cyborg Walks Into a Bar... It is the afternoon of Saturday, February 2nd, 1974. Boost has called you all in for a meeting of the minds before you head off your seperate ways on a saturday night. The club is pretty deserted at this hour. There are a few other people in the room the others in the group know are also Strangers. Max and his daughter are at the bar, though it's far too early for them to start serving hard drinks. There are still bright beams of sunlight pouring in through the high windows on the west side of the building. Pogo has painted her van rainbow colors. Pogo is rotating under the 'mirror ball' slowly, just looking up at it. Pogo has been doing this for a little while now. When Boost sees that everyone who is going to show up is present, he tries to wrangle everyone by the bar. "Come on in, folks. I need to have a word with you all." Morph seems to be looking through a magazine. It unfolds and he grins appreciatively before closing it up and tossing it aside. He heads over to the bar. "What's up, Boss?" Pulse closes his book and heads over to the bar. How'd he knows Boost was talking? Coincidence. Gravedancer is nursing a glass of water, looking like she hadn't slept very well the previous night. Thankfully she's already at the bar, although she raises her head when Boost beckons. "Hm?" Ciaran looks over to Pogo, he tries to gently guide her towards the others or at least face her in the right direction. "This way, lass." Glenn nods to Ciaran and heads over to the bar. He folds his arms over his chest and hangs back. Pogo follows, looking unbothered. She seems amazed by Glenn and Ciaran for the moment. Morph grimaces as Pogo passes. That chick is strung out. Pogo doesn't seem to notice or care. She's tasting colors and feeling sounds right now. Boost: Right. I'm just going to get right into. Last week's trip down into the floodways turned awful on us. The Strangers down there left after some coercion but I have a feeling we didn't really win many friends. I'd really like to make it up to them today if you will all volunteer some time. They've set up in a new place, much farther away from prying eyes. I'd like your help in getting them settled in. Who's with me? Morph: Sure thing, Boss. Gravedancer looks at Oscar, sort of pointing at Pogo. "Is she...always like that?" Morph: shrugs mutely. Morph shrugs mutely. Glenn: We need a better plan this time. A deliveryman comes in through the front door. He has a thick, frizzy beard and long hair tucked under a baseball cap. He's wearing brown shorts and sneakers. "I've got a package here for a... Rob Fuckalt?" Pulse is deaf. Pulse is nodding at Boost though. Pogo: Fucka's here... over here, man. Morph looks over at the deliveryman. "Wha?" Pogo twirls Robert around. Gravedancer blinks, looking over at the deliveryman. "Who?" Pulse twirls adequately. Pogo is wearing more fringe than cher today, it's like she mugged a flapper. Pogo staggers into Caleb and then rights herself. The delivery guy reports. "Rob Foo-cal-tah?" Pogo: Fucka, yea... Pulse: Foucault. Yes, that's me. Morph: Man, what? Morph: -- Oh. Gravedancer gives an elaborate shrug to Oscar. The delivery guy makes his way to Pulse with a yellow envelope and a clipboard. "Just gotta sign here, Mister Fowcult" Morph elbows gravedancer. "It's Robbie's last name." Gravedancer: Oh! Pulse signs his name, as requested. He hands the envelope over. "Is this a discotech?" Pulse opens the envelope with his finger, investigating its contents. The delivery man leaves, feeling rejected by yet another group of people. Pulse wasn't rejecting you, Delivery Man, you just had other people to save from not having packages. Pulse looks over the envelope's contents with some curiosity. Pogo leans on Ciaren, looking vacantly off to one side of where Boost is standing. Glenn: I think the girl should stay here. Ciaran: Again? Are you ever sober? Gravedancer turns back to Boost. "I can tag along, I guess. So long as I don't have to lift things." She is a weakling. Glenn looks at Pogo for a second, then back at the others. "She needs to rest." Morph: Yeah, I second that motion. Pulse flips his message over, just in case, then pockets it, looking back at everyone from his position. Boost: We can lay her out somewhere comfy or take her back to her van before we go. Pogo looks between Glenn and Ciaran, like she's compensating for seeing double. Pulse heads over to the bar, rummaging around for a moment. There is a deep, thumping knock at the door. The edges of the door's frame, crack just slightly. Pogo looks in the direction of the door, "Milou needs in..." Morph: Oh boy. Sounds like one of the big guys. How many big guys did we get, anyway? Morph: Max is here already so... Morph: I bet it's Flabby. Gravedancer jumps a bit at the noise. She turns around on her stool to look at the door. "Who?" She looks bewildered. But Pogo! Milou is standing over there. The door shakes again, the hinges bend and nearly come right off. Pulse is looking away, so doesn't catch the smashing at the door, but... "We need to be careful today. It's important." Morph: He's the guy that keeps breaking the glasses when he gets here? Jeez he must be... Morph: Just get in here already! Gravedancer: Does...someone want to answer that? Pogo pushes away from the Glenns and starts toward the door. Pogo opens the door, looking down like she expects the dog to be there. Glenn: Girlie, where you going? Glenn catches up to Pogo and holds her arm. "You shouldn't go out there like this." Glenn: Come back to the others, have some water and sit down. Prodigy looks up from his seat, over to the door. "Is she always high?" He asks, mostly to himself due to the distance. Pogo tries to free her arm. The door flies off it's hinges and at Pogo and Glenn. The bits fly harmlessly off Pogo's field and are thrown off to the side before they can be of consequence to Glenn. Morph: Oh-! Gravedancer leans back on her stool. "What the--!" Glenn pulls Pogo to the side wall, "Stay back, girlie." Pogo apparently can't figure out how hands work, so she can't untangle her arm from his grip. Standing in the doorway is a the shape of a man that is easily 8 feet tall. The shape is twisted and almost inhuman. At it's side are two (relatively) smaller men. The largest of the group steps into the club. "I've been waiting a long time for this." Gravedancer looks to Oscar for anwers. "Who-what?" Morph: Uh. That ain't Flabby- The other men are clearly more Silence Cultists but they look like they've tricked out with some new kind of gear you'd see in a science fiction show. They descend upon Glenn and Pogo first... Morph: -OH -SHIT!- Morph: RUN! Gravedancer: Where?! -They- are at the door! Ciaran leaps to Glenn's and Pogo's defense, tossing a bottle at the giant man. It has no effect aside from causing him to turn his head. Glenn turns to Pogo, "Girlie, run back to the others. Now. I'll hold them." The giant man, now clearly visible looks like some sort of horrible crossing of man and machine. One of his hands is a gruesome looking pincer, the other looks like some kind of cannon. Attached to the base of his spine is a long, segmented metallic tail. He seriously looks like something out of a sci fi author's worst nightmares. Glenn pulls his weapon out and aims at the big guy's kneecaps, "You've come into the wrong territory, pal!" Prodigy stares at the abomination dude, eyes wide. "...Good lord." The shots hit true but seem to richochet off this monster's armored hide. It refocuses it's gaze on Glenn momentarily. Pulse: Byron. Use your ability on me. Prodigy pulls out the plated glove-thing he was working on a while back, putting it on. He clenches his fist, a whirring noise coming from it. The first of the goons by the giant scorpolobster's side activates something on his wrist and a large red-pink shield made of what seems like solid light forms on his arm. He uses it guard himself and then starts to creep forward. The other Silence Cultist does the same, drawing a rifle at the same time. They start to creep into the club in unison. Gravedancer shoves off the bar, looking around for an exit. When she sees the door by the bathrooms, Jess starts to make a run for it. "Is there anything useful back there?!" Morph: -HIDE! Maximo calls back to her. "We have the guns back there, in Byron's office." He tosses her a ring of keys. Gravedancer makes it into the men's bathroom. There's another Stranger in there, he seems to have accidentally messed himself in the commotion. He pulls his pants up and heads out the other door into the back. A bunch of the other strangers dash for the bathrooms when Gravedancer does. Pogo's field explodes around her sending the guys with shields flying forward onto the dance floor. One rises back up to his feet but the other one seems too fargone to get back up. The giant man seems out of sorts for a moment. Glenn is sent flying back toward the couch, which he brings with him on the way to the floor. Pulse pops up from behind the bar for a moment, to gesture at The Big Man with his pocket dish. The Scorpion-Man's body starts to shake into a blur around his torso. Boost grabs at Pulse's shoulders from behind. He feels like just LEVELED UP SON. Morph yells at the Strangers he doesn't know that well. "Man, HIDE!" He calls to them as his body shifts, gaining bulk and turning into thick grey matter. His fists become large and bulky, covered with nubs. He charges forward at the man still standing, aiming to smash him with the fists. Morph's blows land on the Silence Goon's shield. He buckles slightly but stands tall. grabs his daughter and tries to lead the other Strangers out of harm's way and into the bathrooms. Maximo grabs his daughter and tries to lead the other Strangers out of harm's way and into the bathrooms. Scorpion Enhancile charges at Morph, whipping his tail around to hit him in the gut. The tail misses him by an inch. Ciaran dashes through the opening made by Pogo and Morph to grab his brother, he tries to drag him off to cover behind some tables. Prodigy aims his fist towards the Scorpion Cyborg, sections along the back of the hand starting to glow, the whirring becoming louder. Scorpion Enhancile ducks the blast. It hits behind him knocking dust and debris into his face. The Shield guy brings his blaster over his shield and fires off a shot at Morph. The other Shield guy gets back his feet, but still looks out of it. The blast singes then bounces off of Oscar, hitting the roof and blowing a small hole clean through. Morph: -LASERS! Gravedancer fumbles with the keys, then makes a break for Byron's office. GOIN TO GET THEM GUNS. "I'm going for the office!" Gravedancer sees the other Stranger with the messed pants go down in a blast. She just barely squeezes by and makes it to through the door for the backroom. What a shame. Another Silence Goon is in the hall, taking pot shots at whoever passes through. If the others make a run this way.... Pogo's field is out, she feels really out of sorts and is out in the open now. Pogo hides under the table she's at Pogo is now having a bad trip, thanks everyone Pulse maintains his effect on the big guy, remaining behind the cover of the bar. Scorpion Enhancile continues to rumble as he makes his clomping, stomping way to Morph. Boost takes shots at the intruders with a handgun from behind the counter but ain't hitting shit. Morph tries to hit the same guy again, becoming much more aware of impending Scorpidoom. Morph knocks the man down onto his ass, his shield wavers to the side, leaving him open for followup shots. Morph's hammerhands land a blow on the Scorpoborg's face, hitting his square in his deformed jaw. Maximo tries to drag his boss off into the bathroom for his own safety. Scorpion Enhancile lunges at Morph with his pincer hand, landing the hit square in Oscar's gut. That looks like it hurt like hell. Morph doubles over with the pincery gut punch. Ouch. Ciaran gets Glenn back behind the counter without disturbing Pulse's mojo. He looks his brother over for serious injuries. "Nothing you can't sleep off." He pats him affectionately. Glenn shakes his head and jumps up to a kneel. "I'm ok," he grits his teeth. "Damn." He peeks up over the bar, scanning the room as he brings his gun up. "These people are trouble." Pogo throws up under the table, but it's okay because there was a jacket there to catch it all. Whose jacket was it? No idea. Glenn aims for the big guy's neck and shoots, then ducks back down behind the bar. Glenn's shots tear through the armor this time and a shot even ends up going through the giant's cheek. The freakish creature looks amazed that someone actually hurt him. His blood looks unnaturally dark. Prodigy brings the gauntlet up again, palm facing the big dude. Energy arcs off of the surface of the gauntlet- The electric blast arms through the air and hits the big guy in the chest. He takes another in a series of hits, looking slighty cooked now. The shield guy lobs a grenade at Morph over his shield. "Stretch this, freakshow!" The grenade explodes into a black cloud and then quickly hardens around his legs, pinning him to the ground. Guns! They said there were guns in the back! Morph flails around trying to free his legs. It's just embarassing to watch. Pogo doesn't use guns, unless she does Gravedancer slams the door shut behind her, then looks around frantically! She heads for the office, going to unlock the door and (hopefully) find something to use. Gravedancer sees a gunrack on the back wall of the office. There are several pistols and shotguns neatly lined up with boxes of ammo below. Outside, you hear another scream as potshotter claims another victim. Pogo does some sort of leaping joust, slamming down in the middle of all the baddies (and Oscar, who is a jerkface) and then taking off again to land near Robert. Pogo's attack hits hard, knocking the giant back into the wall and his partner headfirst into a table. Oscar is blown across the floor and knocked onto his back. His legs are still bound by the hardened black goop. Pogo ends up near the counter, her field out again. She looks so very tired, like she could pass out at any moment. Pulse glances between everyone in the fray for a moment, then turns his stability-weakening pulsewave toward Oscar's goop-encrusted kicks. Morph kicks free of his shoe prison with Pulse's assistance and noodlelegs up to a standing position. Morph Then charges that poor sucka on his knees. Morph takes the goon by surprise and slams him into the wall hard, leaving a man shaped indentation before he goes slumping down along the wall. The big scorpion guy makes his way out to the door, but only makes it halfway through. Scorpion Enhancile is bracing against the doorframe for support, his circuits must be scrambled. Glenn moves to the corner, motioning for Pulse to get down. He stands up briefly and takes a shot at the Scorpion dude before ducking behind the bar again. Ciaran leaps over the counter to check on Pogo. "You alive, girl?" Milou is licking at Pogo's face. Pogo is clearly dazed, she's on the floor looking up at the ceiling. Glenn's shots hit the back of the big guy, causing him to spasm as they hit. Prodigy shoots oscar Prodigy no but really, fires GAMMA BLASTS at the Scorpborg. Prodigy's blast hits the scorpoborg and pushes him out into the street as he stumbles. Gravedancer grabs a shotgun and some ammo, then runs back towards the hallway where the potshot guy is taking...potshots. She peeks out of the door, hefting the shottie under an arm. Gravedancer's shotgun blast glances off the potshotter sending him reeling back behind his corner. He curses audibly. Pogo is getting doglicked and yelled at by Ciaran. "Hey, you there?" Pogo crawls behind the bar and gets a bottle of whiskey. Pogo looks at Robert and Glenn and gives them the 'fuck what's your excuse' reaction on finding them behind the bar too Ciaran watches her do this, amazed at her dedication to her hobby. Pulse shrugs slightly, then glances over the bar to reassess the situation and, not seeing scorpodouche, blasts one (or both) minions. The Silence goons are kentucky fried chicken doubledowned. Time paradox. Morph: Is everyone okay?! Ciaran: Mostly. I'll check the bathrooms. Morph nods and heads outside to chase Scorpoborg! Prodigy was sat in his chair the entire time. "Fine." Pogo drinks whiskey and just lounges behind the bar. Gravedancer sees Maximo's tiny daughter leap out of the bathrooms into the hallway. She yells out in as scary a voice as she can muster. "CAZZO!" Her form blurs and charges forward into the potshotter, shooting him down the entire length of the hall and through the wall into the parking lot. Gravedancer stares. Gravedancer: What just. Pulse is deaf. Missed absolutely all of that. Prodigy: I don't know. Oscar leaps out into the street into daylight in pursuit of the Scorpoborg. Upon stepping out, he immediately regrets this decision. The street and sidewalk are lined up with even more Silence cultists. In the sky overhead a news chopper is struggling to maintain an angle on the action below. Busted. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Session Logs